guardians_of_the_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Patch
Patch is the main protagonist of ''Guardians of the Video Game'' webtoon. Background He was recognized as the best (Ep.1) guardian or agent and an exeptional candidate (Ep. 3) in the guardian corporation, who scored S ranks in all evaluation on performance, achievement, and work ethic (Ep. 3). In view of that, he was almost promoted as the "Youngest Captain by internal staff" (Ep. 3) after 4 years of working experience until Cheat overturned the table with a well-planned secret scheme and made all levels of hierarchy in the guardian corporation have no doubt that Patch had ruined the "Hungry Bird" because the existence of guardians were exposed in the game. Initially, Patch was nearly fired from the guardians corporation as the consequence, after meddled by the President's Children and Butler, he was assigned to the wilderness - the Classic Game Department, where the place was abandoned by the guardians long time ago (Ep. 3). Till then, Patch becomes the guardian for the "Legend of the Dragon Sword" (Ep. 5 Appearence Patch's significant physcial features are none other than: # Spiked-up paradise pink hair (#E63E62), # Frowned eye-brows, # Angular French sky blue (#77B5FE) coloured eyes with deep sky blue (#00688B) coloured irises. Personality Descriptions Patch's personality displays a firm character. He takes honour in being a guardian of the video game, till the extends where he is willing to do anything right to fulfill his responsibility with perfect score. Therefore, he earned his nickname "Manual" as he strictly sticks to the written black and white or game's operation manual to make sure consistent zero error. His intuitive obsession in perfectionism made him less humanity and rarely likeable among his collegues, subcontractors, and subordinates. To close the gap of lacking work experience as guardian to lead the video game, Patch is always learning through precedent or past case studies to fill in the knowledge and guide needed in the game. Other characters that know him well recognize him as a diligent and industrious leader because he is always prepared for any circumstances and very trustworthy in making problem-solving decisions. Other characters described Patch's personality as the plot evolves: I) Positive: * "Rigor"STAGE 1 - Butler * "Watchfulness"STAGE 1 - Butler * "Strong leadership"STAGE 1 - Butler * Only satisfied if the work is done correctly (Ep. 105) - Cheat II) Neutral: * "Always living in the office" (Ep. 105) - Cheat III) Negative: * "Inflexibility", "rigidity"STAGE 1 - Butler * Not elastic (Ep. 105) - Cheat * Hellraiser (Ep. 5) - Goodheart * Abrasive leadership style (Ep. 5) - Goodheart * Stubborn (Ep. 105) - Cheat * "Cold-heartedness"STAGE 1 - Butler * Method-acting sociopath (Ep. 2) - unknown subordinate Character Arc Power & Abilities Knot Development Precedent learning Relationships * Cheat: Patch met Cheat when he was the assistant of the teacher while Cheat was a student who was going to prepare for the guardians' recruit exam. * Publi Sher: Patch heard about Publi from GM because Publi carried him back from the Guardian's Bar to the Classic Game Department. He also felt sorry for her because he puked on her head when he was wasted. Patch didn't recognized Publi when he first met her after he dealt with the Del Corporation by sending off many items to be deleted in LOTDS. Patch still assumes Publi's gender as default male due to Publi's intended cover-up appearence. He treats her very strict like she is his successor but with more tolerence this time compared to how he used to treat his subordinates after the incident of "Hungry Bird". During emergency situations happen, Patch learns to put his trust on Publi to share his burden as guardian though Publi is just an aspiring guardian who hasn't been trained under the GOTVG Corporation. Seeing Publi is glad the elite agent like Patch is here in LOTDS and aims to become guardian in the future by making Patch her role model, Patch holds back himself to not to tell her about what happened in his past that made him ended up in Classic Game Department. * GM: Patch first met GM in Classic Game Department after he woke up in response to GM's name-calling him as "agent"STAGE 4. Patch looks up to GM due to his expertise in guarding games when GM introduces himself as game master. Though Patch respects GM, he can't stop silently criticize GM's peculiar behaviours, for examples: heating up an ice coffeeSTAGE 4, briefing him about the serious topic of LOTDS video game in a kids-friendly coin-operated Super-Jeep RideSTAGE 5. * Carrier Pigeon: Patch was shocked to see the size of Carrier Pigeon at first by stucking himself at the windows frame and also the ability to converse like normal people.STAGE 4 Patch always summons Carrier Pigeon by force as his air transportation and messenger in the video game after the incident of running late to Del Corporation to save the Dragon Sword. Though Carrier Pigeon follows his instructions, but he is very scared of the pissed-off version of Patch while being superb annoyed by the demands of Patch. * Hero: Patch's main priority in LOTDS is helping the Hero reaching till the end, so Patch on-and-off secretly pulls strings in the process to help the Hero get through the obstacles. Till an extent, Patch and Publi Sher pretend that they are the fairies in LOTDS over the earpiece to guide the Hero fight. Hero's easygoing personality always caught Patch in surprise. Patch and Hero never know each other's true identity untill now. * Goodheart: Patch received his first discrimination feedback for his presence as the guardian from Goodheart but he didn't fight back, instead he felt provoked afterwards due to Goodheart threw the manual on the floor.STAGE 4 After a quick processing, Patch actually feel terrible of himself when he recalls of the bad result of himself being strict on sticking to the manual, so he keeps the manual without reading it.STAGE 4 As a result, Patch starts doing the opposite way, but it didn't end up good for both Patch himself and "Legend of the Dragon Sword".STAGE 5 * Dog A: Patch first met Dog A during Hero's first quest. Patch knew Dog A would disapprove the presence of himself as guardian of LOTDS after his experience with Goodheart when Dog A directly expresses his distrust towards Patch. Dog A and Patch have quite strong personalities that they have their own opinions on how to protect the Hero. Along the way, Dog A is surprisingly takes initiative to lead Dog B and Dog C with occationally using his skill to persuade other NPCs to help Patch on his plan to help the Hero. Quotes Other characters quoted about Patch: * The Butler explained to the President's children: "...but there's no need to worry about the Mobile Department since our best is already on the field." (Ep. 1) * The Butler commented about Patch: "...He is a beast that perfectly guarded countless numbers of mobile games with only little experience." (Ep. 1) * The Butler continued to say: "His rigidity and cold-heartedness has gained himself the infamous nickname, "Manual", among certain employees and subcontractors..." (Ep. 1) * (Pig manager to medium pig) "Hey it's me. I am sorry but you need to come in. That '''Manual' doesn't know how to listen."STAGE 1 * (GM to Patch) "''Come on man, you're agent Patch! The man who'll do anything to succeed!"STAGE 13 Patch's quotes: * "There are no sick leaves on my watch."STAGE 1 * "I never make mistakes."STAGE 3 * "The only chance for scums like you to move up the ladder is when a giant like me fall."STAGE 4 Notes & Trivia References Navigations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Guardians